Aviva las llamas
by Wolfito
Summary: ¿Se acabó? Sweetie tomó el control de Barkingburg, manifestaciones y revueltas son oprimidas a diario por este régimen, pero no durará mucho, las llamas de la revolución se avivaron, y parece que arrasarán todo
1. Un reencuentro inesperado

Iniciemos un disturbio…

Eso se le cruzó por la cabeza a un pastor alemán que estaba por comenzar una revuelta contra la dictadura/monarquía de Barkingburg, en pleno centro de la ciudad, se bajó de su moto y se unió a la revuelta poniéndose un paño para cubrir su identidad y lanzando un cóctel molotov hacia la barricada de la policía militarizada, luego prendió fuego una bandera con el escudo de Barkingburg, ondeándola en llamas para que los medios de comunicación que captaban la revuelta

Barkingburg tenía una historia complicada con sus gobiernos, la princesa antes de la gobernadora actual estaba entre la espada y la pared, la anterior a ella gobernaba de tal forma que no se podía salir a la calle sin que te saltaran encima para robarte, y la anterior vivió tan poco que no hizo nada

¿Y la actual?

Hazte una idea, Barkingburg, los Paw Patrol involucrados, unos años más tarde desde misión Paw…

Sip, es ella, Sweetie, la dulzura que ya estaba en el poder y no era tan dulce, técnicamente nadie estaba a gusto, pero pocos se animan a hacerle frente, esos eran los rebeldes, en este caso que estamos siguiendo se trata de la facción de los Lobos de cristal, grupo joven pero experimentado de guerrilleros que buscan resolver esto de una vez por todas por medio de las armas y sin mucho palabrerío que ellos consideran inútil

La revuelta llamó tanto la atención que enviaron un MBT a acabar el asunto y demostrar que la reina no se anda con chiquitas, los rebeldes con sensatez sabían que no había manera que pudieran con uno de esos así que se tuvieron que dispersar, el pastor salió corriendo, no sin antes soltar la bandera que seguía en llamas y lanzar otro "Molly" a la barricada

-¡QUE TE LO CURE TU REINA!- Gritó el pastor luego de su perfecto lanzamiento, que aterrizó sobre unos soldados que luego se escudaron y se retiraron un poco

El pastor no encontró su moto a primera vista, así que solo se aprovechó de callejones y la oscuridad de aquella maravillosa y calurosa noche para escabullirse y escapar de aquella persecución

Por otra parte un tipo con una máscara de gas, un bombín y una gabardina gris incómodamente larga recorría la calle buscando una dirección que le habían dado

Donde estaba asignado a ir, para hacer de sicario, estaba plagado por soldados de la tropa de élite a la que alguna vez perteneció, así que no le quedó mucha opción que correr al notarse avistado por una patrulla, uno no solo no puede con unos 7 u 8, no en circunstancias así, corrió...

-¡Comunícaselo a tu reina!- Exclamó levantándole el dedo del medio a uno de los oficiales que había recibido un disparo de su parte...

y se cruzó con una Cockapoo desamparada que pedía limosna para alimentar a sus dos cachorritos

-Oye chica, ¿Donde están las criaturitas? Conozco un lugar dónde estarás segura, ¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó el tipo agachándose a ver a la hambrienta Cockapoo al notarse esfumado de la persecución

La Cockapoo llamó a Cassandra y a Collin, que eran sus cachorritos que se presentaron amablemente pero por miedo no salían de su escondite

estaban en una caja, en las mismas condiciones que su madre, así que los metió a los tres en una mochila y se largó a toda marcha hacia un refugio más secreto que el origen del universo mismo, donde era uno de los pocos lugares que le quedaban por tomar como refugio

Un lobo y su hermanastro, un labrador de color marrón, corrían de una patrulla que los buscaba por ganarse el pan de cada día en aquel régimen donde pocos vivían bien, no se lo ganaron, lo robaron, ambos sabían que estaba mal, pero las cosas no eran como en Bahía Aventura, así que no habían muchas opciones, su lazo de hermandad no biológica los mantuvo unidos en las peores de las situaciones, no tenían donde ir, y justo estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde se había dado la revuelta que ya estaba casi acabada, lo que perjudicaba a los hermanastros era que la presencia de las autoridades en la zona era monumental, no había nada sin cuidar y los agentes del orden le disparaban a todo lo que no llevara su uniforme y estuviera vivo, así que el lobo y el labrador se ocultaron...

-¿Crees que ya se fueron?- Preguntó el labrador

-¿No escuchas las sirenas, Zuma? Siguen allí- Dijo el lobo preocupado por aquel, que no era más que algo simulado

Un rebelde pastor alemán, con gracia y un poquito de intenciones de ayudar se acercó a ambos y les dio un susto de muerte

-¡Patas arriba!- Exclamó con una palanca de metal en su poder

-¡Caraj- El labrador iba a gritar pero el lobo reconoció inmediatamente al pastor y le tapó la boca a su hermanastro

El pastor compensó el susto con una invitación que cambiaría sus vidas y que no podrían rechazar, así que los tres se dirigieron a aquel refugio

A simple vista eso era una letrina, Sip, una letrina, en el medio del bosque pero al abrirla encontrabas una escalera, muuuuchos escalones, estos rebeldes se estaban por dar cuenta de... lo que habría que bajar

-Ya casi- Dijo el tipo a los tres animalitos que viajaban en su mochila - Hay un sándwich en la bolsa de papel, pero no toquen el coso gris ¿Quieren?- Dijo el tipo sacando una pistola de su abrigo al sentir cierta desconfianza del lugar

Con el arma en mano se propuso a bajar aquellas escaleras, pero el sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron a tal punto de cerrar de golpe la letrina para apuntarle a los tres cánidos que corrían hacia ese mismo lugar

El movimiento brusco de la mochila había hecho que la Cockapoo y sus cachorros se tuvieran que abrazar mientras que la Cockapoo susurraba que todo iba a estar bien y les cantaba una canción para calmar a sus cachorros

-¡Somos nosotros M!- Dijo el pastor pidiendo que el arma no fuera una amenaza

-¿Que te dije acerca de aparecer así?- Dijo el tipo de la máscara, en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Oigan, entren rápido, van a levantar sospechas- Dijo una Husky que abrió la puerta y apuró a todos los presentes

Todos entraron, el musgo de las paredes grises le daban un aire extraño a las escaleras, además de que hacía frío, la Husky encendió una antorcha y se veía mucho mejor, eso espantó a algunos ratones que andaban por allí, quienes salieron corriendo hacia sus escondites, había un silencio entre aquellos individuos que bajaban las escaleras, pero esto cambió gracias a los comentarios absurdos y que en muchos casos no aportaban a la situación de parte de ''M''

-¿Cómo hace un conductor de autobús para cerrar las puertas del bus cuando él es el último en bajarse?- Preguntó el enmascarado para romper el silencio de aquella bajada de escalera

-Hace un...- Chase quería intentar explicar pero el enmascarado no le permitió hablar, lo agarró y le tapó la boca

-Shh, Chase, pastorcito querido, ¿Es que acaso no sabes cuándo puedes hacer un agujero negro que absorba al planeta?- Dijo el enmascarado

-Estás loco- Dijo el labrador mirando al tipo de la máscara

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo, de cierto modo orgulloso de ser como es

-¿Pueden cerrar la boca de una bendita vez?- Pidió la Husky mientras intentaba pensar -¿Marsh? ¿Estás allí?- Preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta de aquella base subterránea

-¡Ya va linda!- Dijo una voz desde el interior del lugar, luego se escuchó como si se hubieran caído unas cuantas sartenes

-Creo que perdimos a uno- Susurró el merodeador dirigiéndose al lobo

-¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo un dálmata abriendo la puerta con una sartén en su cabeza

Todos entraron y la Husky sacó unas llaves de un bolso y se las dio al único humano, que cerró el puño al recibirlas y levantó ambos brazos en señal de festejo

-¡Habitación para mí solo!- Festejo el tipo, como si de un niño se tratase

Los demás miraron en señal de queja, como es habitual con todo el mundo, quejas antes de recibir la explicación fue lo único que se vio, el dálmata saltó y le quitó las llaves al tipo y se las dio a labrador

-Tú pareces más responsable- Dijo el dálmata mirando al labrador

-Gracias... supongo- Dijo el labrador mientras se miraba con su hermano lobo

-Bien, los acompañaré a su habitación, síganme- Pidió la husky, todos la siguieron

Había poca luz, por falta de recursos, pero a la vez había poca gente, entre ellos destacaban un Chihuahua que jugaba golpear con una raqueta a una pelota pequeñita que iba y venía a velocidades impresionantes, luego había un tipo vestido con equipamiento blindado de primera, este se les acercó a los nuevos reclutas que estaban allí al ver como M se agachaba y abría su mochila

-¡Suéltala!- Ordenó el tipo vestido de soldado apuntándole con una escopeta que parecía casera a M

-No busco problemas- Dijo el tipo de la voz distorsionada abriendo la mochila e ignorando la orden

al abrir la mochila salieron Collin y Cassandra, los hermanitos miraban aterrados todo ese lugar, el salir de las calles, que era el único hogar que conocían, para entrar a aquel subterráneo lugar era aterrador

-Todo estará bien- Susurró su madre abrazando a los dos cachorritos, aquella voz despertó mucha curiosidad en el pastor, que reconoció aquel inolvidable olor perfumado que emitía alguien que él amó en su pasado

El pastor se acercó a la Cockapoo, admirando a las ternuritas que estaban con ella, pero tenía miedo de preguntar si ella era realmente ella, y no otro espejismo causado por sus esperanzas

-Son muy lindos- Dijo el pastor alemán, que olía a combustible por la preparación de cocteles no bebibles de la revuelta

La Cockapoo volteó inmediatamente, reconociendo esa voz que ella extrañaba escuchar y que tanto necesitaba oír, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al reconocerse luego de tanto tiempo, los cachorritos miraban a su madre, sin saber que pasaba pero con presentimientos de que algo bueno saldría de este reencuentro

-¿Chase?- Preguntó la Cockapoo, que a pesar de todo el hambre y su debilitada voz hacía lo que podía para acercarse a su amor que creía perdido

Chase no medió palabra y se apresuró a ayudar a moverse a la Cockapoo, al llegar ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, ese abrazo que podía con toda pena o problema que ambos pasaran, abrazo que había demostrado unir relaciones que se creían perdidas, abrazo que ambos necesitaban desde hace mucho, pero no duró tanto gracias a un rugido de barriga del labrador, que miró a su hermano lobo, quién debería llevar la comida robada

-¿Lo tienes?- Preguntó el labrador

-Justo aquí- Dijo el lobo tocándose su barriga con su pata delantera derecha

-Otra vez... ¡Connor!- Se quejó el labrador dándole un golpe suave a su hermanastro

-Muy bien, ¿Quién me va a explicar que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el lobo conmovido en el buen sentido por la situación

-No lo sé- Dijo el enmascarado al ver como la mayoría de los animales se acercaba a comprobar si lo que estaban viendo era real

-¡Eres tú!- Dijo el dálmata abrazando al labrador

-¡Skye! ¡Amiga!- Dijo la Husky abrazando a Skye, que hizo cómo pudo para no lastimar a su amiga

-¡Tracker! ¡Ven a ver esto!- Llamó Marshall

Y así, continuaron festejando su reencuentro, luego de un rato decidieron colocar lo poco que llevaban en la habitación que los nuevos compartirían

-Marshall y yo vamos a arreglar unas cosas, si quieren comer algo hay cosas en esa nevera de allí- Dijo Everest saliendo de la habitación con Marshall

M se lanzó de espalda a la cama, Chase volvió a abrazar a Skye, con una duda en su cabeza que le causaría mucho remordimiento, Connor, Zuma y Tracker jugaban a una antigua consola que había en la televisión y los cachorritos buscaban en la nevera

-¡Mami! Mami!- Llamaba Cassandra

-Dame un minuto- Pidió Skye mirando con una alegría y pasión inmensas a Chase

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó Chase

-Todo lo que quieras- Dijo Skye

-¿Cómo los mantuviste?- Preguntó Chase -¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué en el callejón y ya no estabas- Dijo Chase triste

-Eso no importa... Pero quiero contarte algo- Dijo Skye preocupada

-Ellos... esos cachorros, son tus hijos, Chase, son nuestros hijos-


	2. Rrscate, tareas y familias rearmadas

Unas cuantas sensaciones y emociones recorrían a Chase, quien no sabía que decir ni hacer, el ver a sus hijos, de los cuales no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia, lo aterraba y le alegraba, el temor de que ellos no hubieran tenido un padre en el cual confiar y aferrarse lo estaba atacando y haciendo dudar más, pero a su vez la alegría de ser padre y que podría arreglar ese error lo ponían en marcha para pedir una segunda oportunidad

-Skye- Dijo Chase con su voz quebrada – Creo que no me la merezco, ¿Pero me darías una segunda oportunidad?- Dijo, abrazando a Skye

-Chase…. Estuve sola cuidándolos todo este tiempo, viviendo con las limosnas que me daban, era muy poco pero el amor nos unía y nos ayudaba a seguir, claro que te daré esta segunda oportunidad, los cachorros amarán saber que su padre está bien- Dijo Skye, quien abrazó a Chase y lo llevó a la nevera con sus cachorros que buscaban comida, pero paró a medio camino

-No les digas que eres su padre así como así, ellos te reconocerán- Susurró Skye

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo harán?- Preguntó Chase confundido

-Les mostré una foto tuya que tenía en mi collar, les dije que si te veían te llamarán, así podríamos vivir en familia- Dijo Skye, con su voz aún débil

-¿Les dijiste algo que no sabías que pasaría?- Preguntó Chase

-Quería que creyeran en algo- Dijo Skye -Realmente necesito comer, ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Skye

Ambos se acercaron a los cachorritos, que los miraron con cierta curiosidad al ver a su madre estaba inusualmente pegada a alguien, los cachorros al principio no reconocieron a su padre, pero Collin, quién había heredado las capacidades investigadoras de su padre, recordó aquella foto y lo invadió un calorcito en su pequeño pecho, no lo sentía desde que su madre le daba de comer cuando amamantaba, se acercó un poco temeroso a Chase, que lo miraba con algunas lágrimas

-¿Es usted señor?- preguntó Collin

-Yo.. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Chase poniéndose a la altura del pequeñín

-M-me llamo Collin, ¿Es usted el perro de la foto?- Pregunto el cachorrito, temeroso al preguntar

Chase abrazó a aquel cachorrito, que en cierto modo le recordaba a él por la figura corporal y la forma respetuosa de acercarse a los desconocidos, ambos mantenían un silencio pero el cachorrito también abrazaba, ya sabiendo quien era ese pastor alemán, Cassandra se acercó a su madre, que se acercó con ella a abrazarse en familia, familia que prometió permanecer unida por el resto de sus días

-Los amo… y lo siento- Susurró Chase, una alarma sonó y todos escucharon un llamado

-A todos, los nuevos reclutas están llamados a la sala de reuniones, vengan y les asignaremos una tarea- Dijo una voz a través de aquel parlante, los demás buscaron la sala y encontraron al tipo del traje blindado y a Tracker sentados en un escritorio con muchos papeles

-Al grano- Dijo el blindado – Enmascarado, tu y yo no arrancamos bien, lo siento pero para compensar te busque algo divertido- Dijo el blindado

-Me matas de la intriga- Dijo el sicario Enmascarado

-Limpiarás los baños- Dijo el blindado - ¡Es broma! Vas a probar armas experimentales, así sabremos que llevar y que no- Dijo el blindado

-¡Yupiii!- Exclamó M

-Okey… Connor, ¿Verdad? Lobito, lo siento pero no quiero arriesgarme a poner activos sin entrenamiento en combate, tu si limpiarás los baños- Dijo el tipo

Connor sacó una placa de su chaqueta, era un poco vieja pero demostraba haber recibido el más duro de los entrenamientos, el blindado, extrañado, preguntó de donde venía

-Agente Winters, CIA, división de investigación e inteligencia- Dijo, luego el resto lo miró con desconcierto, ¿Por qué un agente de una agencia de investigación estaba con ellos?, eso usualmente no traía nada bueno, Connor ya tenía varias armas apuntando hacia él

-Y dime…. Que hace un gringo en una rebelión? , ¿ No planeas ayudar a Sweetie verdad?- Preguntó Molesto el blindado

-Si bajan las armas puedo explicar- Dijo Connor

-Me parece que no va a pasar- Dijo el blindado

-Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, odia al régimen como todos nosotros- Dijo Zuma defendiendo a su hermanastro

-Bien… bájenlas y si hace algo sospechoso lo liquidan- Dijo Tracker desconfiando

-Gracias- Se quejó Connor -Washington no cree que la amenaza de misiles se haya retirado, y como mi patria está en esa lista de amenazados no nos íbamos a quedar quietos, estoy aquí desde hace mucho y no me iré hasta destapar lo cubierto, si descubro algo así, Sweetie no durará un día más- Explicó Connor recordando el gatillo del reinado de Sweetie

-Así que tenemos un agente entre nosotros- Dijo M pensativo -¿Eres como ese que mojaba el churro con casi cualquier mujer que se relacionara con su trabajo?- Preguntó el Enmascarado

-Si la situación lo amerita… - Dijo Connor incómodo por la pregunta

-¡No pierdan el foco!- Dijo Tracker previendo que la conversación se iría de tema

-Bien dicho- Dijo el tipo del traje – Así que tenemos a un agente que pasó por el supuesto entrenamiento tan cruel que tienen por allí, ¿Te importaría entrenar a quienes lo necesiten? Así será un proceso más rápido- Dijo el tipo

-No hay problema, ¿Va a haber más rebeldes amenazándome?- Preguntó Connor en tono de broma

Los rebeldes bajaron las armas y Connor suspiró, el tipo del traje blindado hizo un gesto y los rebeldes que cuidaban la reunión volvieron a sus puestos habituales

-¡Everest! ¡Guíalo a la sala de entrenamiento!- Ordenó el tipo

-Será un placer, vamos lobito- Dijo Everest mientras Connor la seguía

-¡Chase y Zuma! ¡Ustedes no tienen función fija así que vayan a esta dirección y hagan contacto, Tracker, acompañamos para comprobar que no hagan estupideces- Dijo el blindado, Tracker bajó de un salto de aquel escritorio y salió con Chase y Zuma

-Skye… te conseguí un doctor para ti y tus cachorros, no se especializa en animales pero estoy seguro que puede hacer algo, Marshall, ¿Te animas a revisarla?- Preguntó el tipo, Marshall, Skye y los pequeños salieron hacia una sala médica

En la sala médica estaban ya los cuatro enviados, Marshall examinaba a Cassandra

-Bien, chiqui, eres muy saludable, pero no te la pases con los dulces de la nevera ¿Si? Anda, debo revisar a tu hermano y a tu mamá- Dijo el dálmata

-Gracias doctor- Dijo Cassandra bajando de la camilla y dirigiéndose a su madre

Collin había subido a la camilla y Marshall le comenzó por la prueba visual

-Mhmm, Estás bien, ahora voy a comprobar como respiras, ven aquí- Dijo Marshall poniendo un estetoscopio en el lomo de Collin

-Bien… respira profundo y mantén el aire, suéltalo cuando lo veas necesario- Pidió Marshall

-Listo peque, ¿Me dejan hablar con su mamá a solas un minuto?- Preguntó el dálmata quitándose el estetoscopio del cuello

Los cachorros fueron con Everest, quien había vuelto de enseñarle a Connor la sala de entrenamiento, ella estaba en la puerta de la sala, así que junto con unos juguetes entretuvo a los cachorros

-Son muy fuertes.. Tu en cambio… te ves mal- Dijo Marshall haciendo un rápido análisis y diagnostico de Skye

-Hace mucho que no como nada, casi todo iba para ellos, no me perdonaría que les pasara algo- Dijo Skye, todavía débil por el hambre y el cansancio

-Es tarde, ¿Segura que no quieres dormir? Puedo revisarte mañana- Propuso Marshall preocupado

-Me encantaría, ¿No te meterás en problemas?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por el compromiso en el que estaba metiendo a Marshall

-No lo se, puedo arreglarlo, pero por favor intenta comer algo, tienes suerte de que todavía no se noten tu huesos- Pidió Marshall preocupado

-lo haré, no te preocupes- Dijo Skye, Marshall volvió a su consultorio y Skye quedó sola en ese pasillo, pensando en que comer

Mientras esto pasaba, Chase, Zuma y Tracker, sumando a Connor por una repentina llamada de auxilio que podría requerir más activos, estaban intentando hacer contacto con unos civiles que se estaban por unir a la causa

Si es que quedaba alguno

Fue una masacre, sangre, vidrios rotos y olor a muerte y pólvora estaban dominando esa fachada que aparentaba ser una tienda de ropa ahora era un matadero, al llegar, los cuatro rebeldes, con armas y linternas listas, entraron al oscuro lugar en busca de algún superviviente, la señal de auxilio seguía activa y ellos no iban a dejar tirada a quien llamaba por auxilio

Una loba, también armada y en pánico por la situación que ella había causado, no te preocupes, todo será explicado a su debido tiempo, ella estaba tomando poca cobertura en un mostrador que estaba baleado y destrozado, ella pensaba que los cuatro individuos armados eran soldados de la guardia, que venían por ella para acabar el trabajo, pero ella no tenía el valor para disparar así que salió de su cobertura y los cuatro le apuntaron, ella hizo lo mismo, asustada, soltó su arma y se acostó a llorar al suelo

-Mátenme- Pidió la loba -¿No venían a eso?- Lloró, Connor se le acercaba lentamente, con la intención de sacarla del pánico

-No te haremos daño- Susurró Connor – Soy Connor y ellos son mis amigos, venimos a sacarte de aquí- Dijo Connor

-¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo?- Lloró la loba

-Realmente quiero ayudarte, de lobo a loba, ¿Tu activaste la señal? Ven, te prometo que estarás bien- Susurró Connor

-¿Esas son sirenas?- Preguntó Zuma al escuchar sirenas a la distancia

-¡Vámonos! ¡Connor muévete!- Ordenó Tracker

Pero Connor no hacía caso, el sabía escabullirse y podía usar su placa para salir de apuros, ya lo había hecho antes, el iba a sacar a la loba de allí cueste lo que cueste, estaba harto de las muertes inocentes, cosa que también era su debilidad, salvar civiles era algo que el hacia y se ponía mal cuando se enteraba que alguno moría injustamente

-¡Estaré bien!- Dijo Connor -¡Los veo en la base!- Dijo, Zuma no lo dejaría allí, pero conocía a el lobo y confiaba en que el sabría volver a salvo

Tres se fueron y uno quedó intentando convencer a la civil, que estaba recuperando la compostura poco a poco, pero el tiempo se les acababa

-Escúchame, en 30 segundos estarán aquí, puedes venir conmigo y luchar por tu libertad, o puedes hacer que nos atrapen a ambos, por favor, ven conmigo, estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo- Dijo Connor dándole la pata a la loba, ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera que generalmente era utilizada por empleados y ahora era utilizada por rebeldes que escapaban de las autoridades

Ya seguros, en un callejón oscuro como la noche que vivían, se ocultaron en una caja que tenía espacio para ambos y esperaron a que los oficiales abandonaran la búsqueda, se enterarían gracias al comunicador robado que tenía la loba en su posesión

-Ya está, queda esperar- Dijo Connor

La loba solo abrazó fuertemente a Connor, que estaba un poco incómodo pero feliz de haber salvado una vida, el lobo se dispuso a preguntarle a su acompañante su nombre

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Connor

-R-R-Reb-¡Rebecca!- Dijo con dificultad la loba, que seguía bajo los efectos del pánico

-Bueno… Rebecca, no temas, soy Connor, ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a nosotros?- Preguntó Connor

-¿C-Connor? ¿Winters? ¿Eres ese Connor?- Preguntó la loba, que creyó haber reconocido la voz de aquel lobo

-Espera… ¿Clover?- Preguntó Connor -¡Eres tu!- Susurró, ambos tuvieron muchos recuerdos recorriéndolos, lo que fueron antes de un atentado a una central de inteligencia que los separó, ellos creyeron que sería permanente, pero la situación actual los volvió a unir, se miraban, fijamente, apasionada mente, pero ninguno se animó a dar el paso para volver a unirse, fue cuestión de 6 horas antes de que ellos salieran de esa caja y aprovecharan el cambio de turnos en la guardia para salir de vuelta a la base

Se podría decir que Zuma caminó por las paredes toda la noche, su hermano no volvía y el ya se culpaba por no haberlo acompañado

Pero los lobos estaban vivos, perfectamente bien y ya en la letrina

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Clover – Cuando dije que quería hacer cosas privadas contigo no pensé que me llevarías a una letrina en el medio del bosque, es algo nuevo, pero nos podríamos agarrar enfermedades- Dijo Clover con un poco de asco

-Linda, es la puerta, entra- Dijo Connor

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, a medio camino Clover puso a Connor contra la pared y ambos se besaron hasta saciarse, todo eso que acumularon desde el atentado, pero ambos sabían que eso no terminaría allí, que algo más pasaría en esa base subterránea

-¿Dónde está el lobo? ¿Y los reclutas?- Preguntó el merodeador

-¡No lo se!- Dijo Zuma

Cassandra se le acercó al asustado labrador con un juguete en su boca

-¿Quieres compartirlo? Apretar a la señora zanahoria me ayuda a calmarme- Dijo Cassie, apretando la zanahoria para que emitiera su ruido

Zuma agarró la zanahoria que le entregaba Cassandra, la apretó y sintió una extraña sensación de calma

-¡Esto funciona!- Dijo Zuma – Gracias chica- Dijo el labrador abrazando a la cachorrita

-Señor, me está apretando- Dijo la Chica riéndose por algún motivo

-Oigan! – Exclamó Connor -¿Pueden abrirnos la puerta?- Preguntó, Dándole un último beso a su reconciliada y reencontrada pareja

¿Qué hizo Clover? ¿Qué pasó en atentado? ¿Por qué la CIA está metida también? ¿De que hablaba Connor en la base? ¿Cuando apredenderá Wolfito a enfocarse en una sola historia? Todo eso y lo que se me ocurra para añadirle acción y otras cosas a esta trama lo verás….

Algún día


	3. Intruso e infiltrada

-¿Solo ustedes dos?- Preguntó Marshall al abrir con cautela la puerta

-Lo siento, no salió como esperábamos- Se disculpó Connor

-Bueno… diablos, a este ritmo vamos a terminar de juntar gente para invierno de 2022- Se quejó el enmascarado

-Connor, ¿Puedes mostrarle las instalaciones? Así se familiariza con el lugar- Pidió Everest

-No hay problema- Dijo Connor – Vamos, por aquí- Dijo Connor sujetando a Clover, ambos se fueron a recorrer la base

-No confió en ella- Dijo Chase -No tengo la más pálida idea de por que los soldados le perdonaron la vida, pero no debe ser nada bueno- Dijo el pastor

-Manténganle el ojo encima, debemos saber si podemos confiar en ella- Dijo Tracker

-Creo que Connor le va a dar mas que solo un ojo encima- Dijo Zuma

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Skye

-¿No como notaron como se miraban? Es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, es como si se conocieran de antes- Explicó Zuma

-Bueno.. Supongo que Connor se dará cuenta, ¿Algún objetivo para hoy?- Preguntó Chase

-Diría que hay que mejorar nuestro armamento, nosotros tenemos unas simples pistolitas y ellos andan con tanques, rifles, y así sigue la lista- Propuso Tracker

-Buena idea, ¿Pero como lo haremos?- Preguntó Zuma

-Podríamos robarlo, no, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, podríamos pedirle al lobito que pida apoyo a su querida "Patria", pero eso tomaría tiempo- Pensó en tipo del traje blindado

-Se me ocurre algo- Dijo Chase – ¿Y los demás grupos? ¿Los lobos de cristal? ¿Los segadores? ¿No nos pueden ayudar? – Preguntó Chase

-No es mala idea, pero será complicado convencerlos- Dijo M – Los lobos de cristal recién surgen y no hacen más que manifestarse, y los segadores son unos maestros de la infiltración y solo aparecen muy rara vez, además de que son como unos supe soldados o algo así- Continuó el enmascarado

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento, dos lobos estaban en lo suyo, cosas privadas y románticas

Clover estaba nerviosa, ella no sabía si esto estaba pasando en el momento o lugar adecuado, pero aún así Connor le hacía sentir una seguridad que ella no había sentido hace mucho, la loba se pegó al cuerpo de Connor y esto dio paso a un acto de amor arriesgado en tiempos difíciles para todos

Don't stress, don't stress

(No te estreses, no te estreses)

No one knows what goes on in our heads, our heads

(Nadie sabe que pasa en nuestras cabeza, en nuestras cabeza)

We are invisible to the rest, the rest

(Somos invisibles para el resto, el resto)

They don't know nothing 'bout what we have, we have

(No saben nada acerca de lo que tenemos, lo que tenemos)

Clover, ya tomando más confianza, se colocó encima del lobo que eligió durante aquellos días en la academia y ahora volvía a aparecer en su vida, ambos se besaron y ya se preparaban para lo que venía después

Cause everyone's living in black and white

(Porque todos viven en blanco y negro)

But we see each other in a different light

(Pero nosotros nos vemos en una luz diferente)

Clover agarró a Connor de donde no se menciona y se preparaba para comenzar eso que ambos extrañaban hacer

-No lo recordaba tan… grande- Dijo Clover

-Creo que te extraña- Bromeó Connor, luego se besaron hasta que….

¡Clang!

Una cubeta había caído de algún lado y ahora rodaba por el suelo, Clover saltó del susto, Connor estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba por hacer que casi ni le importó

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Clover asustada

-Posición de combate, agente- Dijo Connor empuñando su arma, una HK USP silenciada que llevaba con él desde sus días en la academia

Por su parte, Clover llevaba una Desert Eagle, Connor la miró con cierto desconcierto al ver que Clover la empuñaba con solo una pata

-¿Has probado hacer eso?- Preguntó Connor -Podrías lastimarte- Dijo Connor

-Déjate de charla y comienza a buscar- Dijo molesta la loba

-¡Ven cerdito, cerdito!- Exclamó Connor mientras buscaba la fuente del ruido

Desde las sombras, un mestizo espiaba a los dos lobos desde hace unos 5 minutos, si fuese por él hubiera permanecido en silencio pero tenía la orden de contactar con los este recién formado grupo de rebeldes, además de que lo que estaba presenciando no era precisamente agradable

-Ingenuos- Murmuró el mestizo mientras los seguía observando desde las sombras, su máscara con visor térmico y nocturno le ayudaba en sus incursiones por las sombras

El objetivo del mestizo era encontrar al líder del grupo, pero no sabía quien era, ni siquiera sabia si había una jerarquía en este grupo, en el suyo, los segadores, solo había un líder, pero era insignificante así que no tiene sentido tenerlo en cuenta, la cacería en equipo es la especialidad de un segador, no significa que no pueda valerse por si mismo

-Huelo algo- Dijo Connor detectando una esencia desconocida

-Connor… estoy en esa época que entro en celo- Dijo Clover avergonzada y atribuyendo eso a la causa del olor

-No, no es eso, aquí hay alguien más- Dijo Connor avisando al segador, que se estaba hartando de esperar

-Así es lobito- Dijo el segador con su máscara puesta en conjunto con una capucha, y su fiel rifle preparado para lo que sea

-¡Quieto!- Exclamó Clover apuntándole con el pistolón al segador

-Tranquila, calenturienta- Pidió el segador

-¡Dije que te estés quieto!- Dijo Clover efectuando dos disparos cerca de las patas del segador en señal de que iba en serio

El segador suspiró con la máscara que le alteraba ligeramente la voz y luego soltó el rifle lejos de él

-Está bien- Dijo el segador

-Identifíquese- Exigió Connor sin dejar de apuntarle al intruso

-Eso no es algo de su incumbencia, pero vengo en son de paz- Dijo el segador

-La máscara, dámela- Exigió Clover acercándose al intruso lentamente

-La máscara es el símbolo de un segador, no te la entregaré de ninguna manera- Dijo el segador, luego utilizó el guante magnético para atraer el rifle de vuelta a él -Pero si tengo que eliminarlos a ambos no hay problema de mi parte- Dijo el segador apuntándole con el rifle y preparado para defenderse

Antes de que estallara un tiroteo innecesario tres individuos irrumpieron en la sala de entrenamiento armados y preparados para enfrentarse a lo que sea que haya en la sala, los tres adoptaron una posición defensiva, habían dejado el cuidado de quienes no podían luchar a cargo de Marshall, eso ya de por si no era la mejor idea que se podía tener, así que esta barrera improvisada tenia que ser imbatible, el segador se vio superado ampliamente en número y notó que sus intenciones no quedaban claras por algún motivo, Chase, Tracker y Zuma estaban como respuesta y refuerzos a la situación

-Miren, los segadores vemos un potencial aliado en esta guerra, pero no somos de pedir dos veces así que si no me escuchan luego se arrepentirán- Esto que dijo el segador llamó la atención de todos, eran conocidos como la posible solución permanente a la situación, pero que no querían acabar con esto, por algún motivo, así que tener a un segador representando a toda su facción era oportunidad de una vez en la historia, posiblemente

-Llama a todo el mundo, hay que dejarlo hablar- Dijo Chase dirigiéndose a Tracker

En cuestión de poco los rebeldes se proponían si escuchar o no al segador, cuya paciencia se estaba agotando

-¿Pueden decidirse?- Preguntó el segador – Se acaba el plazo- Dijo, en ese momento Chase se decidió a preguntar algo

-¿Puedes quitarte la máscara un momento?- Preguntó Chase

-Me parece que no sucederá, Chase- Dijo el segador, en ese momento todos quedaron más desconcertados

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Chase confundido

El segador guardó silencio y se preparaba para cambiar de tema, pero Chase comenzó a sacar conclusiones, a su vez, esto no parecía llevar a ningún lado así que…

-No vamos a decidir esto en un día y con un solo segador presente, si quieres te alojaremos y lo podemos decidir mañana- Dijo Zuma

-Bueno, es un viaje largo de vuelta a la base, así que con gusto aceptaré la ayuda- Dijo el segador

-Bien… vigílalo de cerca- Pidió M murmurándole a Chase

Chase acompañó al segador, pero tomó un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y simuló tomarlo

-Sobre lo de antes… lo siento si soné exigente, me reencontré con mi equipo y mi familia hace poco, ¿Dónde queda tu base?- Preguntó Chase

-Estuvimos fuera del radar mucho tiempo, y queremos que siga así- Dijo el segador sin revelar mucho

-Escuché que viven en carpas…. Y que UNO de ustedes detesta el agua, ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó Chase

-No se de que me estas hablando- Fingió el segador que vio a Chase prepararse para algo -¿Oye que ha- El segador no pudo terminar de hablar

Chase le había tirado el agua del vaso al segador, que entró en un ataque de pánico, su acuafobia le nublaba la razón y la visión, entraba en un severo pánico y a veces sacaba su rifle y disparaba a todos lados, Chase alcanzó a sacarle el rifle antes de que algo malo pasara

-¡QUITAMELO QUITAMELO!- Gritó el segador, luego comenzó a respirar agitadamente- ¿Qué carajo te pasa Chase? – Dijo el segador ya notando que cubrir su identidad era inútil

-¡Rocky! ¡No has cambiado nada! – Dijo Chase alegre por volver a ver a su amigo

-¡Rocky murió hace mucho!- Dijo Rocky quitándose la máscara bruscamente y revelando una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, el cual había quedado ciego dejando al mestizo valiéndose con su ojo izquierdo desde hace tiempo -¡No soy mi seré el mismo de antes!- Exclamó

Mientras tanto Clover estaba en un lado aislado de la base, había recibido una llamada de una contratista que le había pedido que se infiltrara en la rebelión

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó la contratista - ¿Algún avance?- Preguntó

-Creo que ya confían en mi- Dijo Clover – Pero si sigo desapareciendo de la nada sospecharán, te informaré luego- Dijo Clover cortando y entrando a la base

-¿No te parece sospechoso que la loba salga de la nada?- Le preguntó Zuma a Connor

-No lo sé, prefiero darle mas libertad a los nuestros- Dijo Connor

-¿Hay algo entre tu y ella?- Preguntó Zuma

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Connor- Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque conozco a mi hermanito, y se cuando está enamorado, deberías presentármela- Dijo Zuma

-No lo se- Dijo Connor – Recién me reencontré con ella- Dijo, recordando lo que estuvo por hacer

-¿Ya te pone duro? Ni siquiera está aquí- Rió Zuma viendo que su hermanastro estaba con su otro amigo levantado

-¿Y tu que miras?- Preguntó Connor avergonzado

-Ya sabes lo que me atrae- Dijo Zuma estando a punto de relamerse

-Me estás incomodando- Dijo Connor

-Lo siento- Dijo Zuma – Pero con esa carne… mmm- Dijo Zuma

-Hola Chicos- Dijo Clover

-Hola- Dijeron Connor y Zuma

-¿Qué paso con el segador ese?- Preguntó Clover

-Resulta que era amigo de Chase, creo que se llamaba Rocky- Dijo Connor

-¿Qué se llamaba que?- Preguntó Zuma. -¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el labrador

-Justo allí- Dijo Connor mirando al segador

 **Para los que les interese, la canción se llama infrared de Three days grace**


	4. Avivar la llama

-¡¿ROCKY?!- Preguntó Zuma al ver al segador sin su máscara, Rocky se percató del llamado y miró en dirección a Zuma, sintiendo una emoción que no sentía desde el día que todo esto comenzó

-¿Zuma?- Preguntó el mestizo acercándose lentamente a Zuma

-¡Eres tú!- Dijo Zuma

La expresión de Rocky cambió un poco, el mestizo sabía que él ya no era el mismo, pero tampoco le iba a quitar la alegría a su amigo que hace tanto que no veía y ya daba por muerto

-¿Dónde estabas? Desde aquel intento de escapar... no te volví a ver, pensé que cuando te atraparon... no te volvería a ver- Dijo Zuma angustiado

-Pero estoy aquí- Dijo Rocky sentándose frente a su cabizbajo amigo -Escúchame, sé lo que me querías pedir aquel día, lo estuve pensando y puede que cuando todo esto termine, suceda- Sonrió Rocky levantándole la cabeza a Zuma

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Zuma -¿Realmente quieres que… - Zuma quería hablar pero una Husky por el megáfono les llamó la atención

-A los líderes, reunión en la sala de juntas- Llamó la Husky

M, Chase, Tracker, y Marshall fueron a la sala, Chase no entró al ver que Connor Conmigo no entraba

-¿No vienes?- Preguntó Chase

-¿Soy un líder?- Preguntó Connor sin ganas de moverse

-Se supone que si- Dijo Chase -Ven rápido, parece interesante- Dijo Chase haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Connor entrara

-Ya vuelvo, linda- Dijo Connor besando a Clover

Connor se dirigió a la sala de líderes, mientras que el caminaba dándole la espalda a su pareja y a su hermano, estos dos lo miraban con deseo, Clover pensaba pero se le escapó algo

-Que jugoso- Dijo Clover relamiéndose

Zuma se rió un poco al notar el despiste de la loba, que se sonrojó y enfadó un poco

-¿Tú que miras?- Preguntó Clover -Él es mío, de nadie más-Gruñó Clover

-¿Realmente lo amas? Es mi hermano, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño- Gruñó Zuma

-¿Quieren calmarse los dos?- Preguntó Rocky también enojado

-Bueno, si el oscurito quisiera dejarse de mirar, a lo mejor me calmaría- Dijo Clover provocando a Zuma

Zuma estaba por atacar a Clover cuando Rocky lo sostuvo y se le llevó a algún lado, Clover se quedó sola y se metió a la habitación a ver a Skye

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó Skye mientras estaba acostado con sus dos durmientes cachorritos abrazados a ella

-No lo sé, me siento mareada- Dijo Clover acostándose en la cama de Connor

-Ehh, ahí es donde duerme Connor- Dijo Skye confundida por lo que hacía Clover

-¿Y?- Preguntó Clover bostezando -El me la presta, ¿A ti como te va?- Preguntó Clover para cambiar de tema

-Más o menos- Dijo Skye -Tengo que ver al médico cuando termine su reunión, me tiene que revisar o algo así- Dijo Skye recordando lo que tenía que hacer hoy

-¿Los cachorritos? Parecen disfrutarlo- Sonrió Clover mirando la tierna imagen de como Collin y Cassandra dormían junto a su madre

-No duermen así desde que nacieron- Sonrió Skye – Deben estar muy cómodos- Dijo Skye acariciándolos

-¿Es verdad que viviste en la calle mucho tiempo? Debe ser duro- Dijo Clover

-Lo es, pero el amor nos mantuvo unidos- Dijo Skye -¿Tu tienes familia? – Preguntó Skye

Esa pregunta quebró a Clover, su hijo estaba en una instalación secreta de vaya a saber donde, posiblemente en una celda o siendo maltratado, Clover había quedado embarazada durante una relación que tenia con Connor, al momento de separarse por lo que pasó en la academia ella se enteró de su regalo, y quiso abortarlo pero el remordimiento no se lo permitió, Connor no sabia nada de su hijo y si lo supiera estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, a Piers lo habían quitado de la protección de su madre para aprovecharse de lo sumisa a las ordenes que podía ser Clover, así que la mismísima Sweetie le ofreció recuperar a su hijo a cambio de las coordenadas de la rebelión

-Tema complicado, lo entiendo- Dijo Skye acercándose a abrazar a Clover

-Gracias- Lloró Clover

-Estamos para apoyarnos- Dijo Skye consolando a Clover

Mientras tanto, los líderes discutían que hacer con la situación de seguridad y del armamento básico que tenían

-Los segadores pueden darnos armas ¿no?- Preguntó Chase mirando a Rocky

-Los segadores no damos las cosas así como así, deberán ganárselo- Dijo Rocky seriamente

-Y bueno, dinos como ganárnoslo- Dijo Tracker

-Podemos intercambiar información, o pueden ayudarnos con un problema que tenemos con la medicina- Dijo Rocky

-¿Medicina?- Preguntó Marshall – Aquí nos sobran, así que podemos intercambiarlas, ¿No?- Propuso Marshall

-Siempre y cuando los tuyos cumplan con el trato- Dijo el blindado

-Créeme, si quisiéramos algo suyo, ya se los hubiéramos quitado- Dijo Rocky – Pero las medicinas nos ayudarán, nos escasean en la base – Explicó el mestizo

-¿Tenemos un trato? – Preguntó M extendiéndole la mano a Rocky

Rocky se escupió en la pata para el saludo y M lo miró con disgusto, le dio la mano y se quitó el guante tirándolo a un lavabo que había allí

-Trato, le informaré a los nuestros de inmediato- Dijo Rocky colocándose la máscara y disparándole a un ducto de ventilación que estaba abierto con su pistola de gancho y yéndose del búnker

-Supongo que eso es perfectamente normal, ¿No?- Dijo Connor mirando indiferente la situación

-Debemos planear algo para cuando lleguen las armas- Dijo Chase - ¿Les parece si les damos duro al puesto de guardia que hay en la cercanía? Debería servir de práctica – Dijo Chase proponiendo un pequeño ataque

-Creo que antes deberíamos preocuparnos por saber como entró Rocky- Dijo Marshall

Puede ser- Dijo Connor -Prepararé la sala de entrenamiento, no quiero que tengamos reclutas que no saben empujar un arma- Dijo Connor saliendo de la sala de líderes

-Okey, los demás, ¿Algo mas para discutir? – Preguntó M

No había mucho más de lo que hablar, así que los rebeldes se fueron a hacer su cosa

Chase quería ir a ver a Skye, que estaba abrazada a Clover para evitar que esta llorara, Chase entró y las vio, Skye se hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio, así que el pastor se dirigió a ver a sus cachorros

Chase se colocó cerca de ellos, abrazando a Collin y acariciando a Cassandra, cerró sus ojos al sentir su ese cariño que le faltaba desde hace mucho y poco a poco iba recuperando, Skye los vio

Skye abrazó a Clover por última vez

-Todo estará bien- Dijo Skye acariciando a Clover

-Gracias, amiga- Lloró Clover acostándose y abrazado a la almohada

-¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó Skye

-Si… Gracias- Dijo Clover, casi calmada

Connor entró a la habitación y vio que Clover lloraba, él se acercó rápidamente a Clover y preguntó que pasaba

-No es nada- Dijo Clover intentando sonreír

-Se que te pasa algo, por favor, dímelo- Pidió Connor

-Solo duerme, ¿Si?- Susurró Clover abrazando a Connor

Ambos se acostaron y durmieron, la reunión había sido larga y Connor estaba cansado, él se durmió casi al instante del contacto con Clover y ella se sonrojó un poco al ver que Connor dormía apoyado en su pecho como si de un cachorrito se tratara

Rocky no se había ido del todo, sino que se le apareció de sorpresa a Zuma, quién estaba pensativo en uno de los baños, él se refregaba la cara con agua, pensando que a lo mejor lo que vio no era real, el mestizo apareció en perfecto silencio detrás del labrador y comenzó a hacerle un masaje en la espalda, el labrador se asustó y volteó inmediatamente al sentir contacto

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Rocky un poco nervioso pero también alegre

-¿Rocky? Pensé que te habías ido- Dijo Zuma ya más tranquilo

-Me iré hasta mañana, luego haré de representante de los segadores y me quedaré aquí… y podremos hacer muchas cosas- Susurró el mestizo acariciando a Zuma

-Pensé que los segadores no sentían nada- Cuestionó Zuma nervioso

-Bueno, este segador siente algo por ti- Dijo Rocky besando a Zuma por un prolongado rato, luego le beso el pecho y Zuma se estremeció un poco, Rocky se separó y ahora si se preparaba para irse

-Continuaremos esto en otro momento… van a sospechar si tardo así que mejor me voy- Dijo dándole otro fuerte beso a Zuma, que ahora estaba aún más confundido

Rocky usó su pistola de gancho y salió finalmente de la base, Zuma ahora estaba muchísimo más confundido, se fue a la habitación para ver si se le pasaba la confusión, al otro día estarían ocupados con la primera ofensiva, que posiblemente ya los daría a conocer

Al otro día..

Connor preparaba su pistola para el ataque, también tenía una mp5 por si la cosa se ponía fea

-Es peligroso?- Preguntó Clover preocupada

-Lo es, pero es por la gente que no puede luchar, volveré a salvo, lo prometo- Dijo Connor besando a Clover y dirigiéndose al transporte

Chase comprobaba su munición y cargaba un revólver que se había llevado del cargamento de los segadores, también tenía una AK y explosivos, le habían encargado la tarea de reventar todo lo que no se pudiera robar para la causa

Skye lo abrazó fuertemente y luego lo besó, aprovechó que los cachorros dormían para prolongar la demostración de afecto

-Vuelve a salvo, ¿Si?- Pidió Skye, que no terminaba de aprobar lo que haría Chase

-Lo haré, lo prometo- Susurró Chase devolviendo el beso y retirándose al transporte

El enmascarado se había preparado y llevaba su abrigo largo habitual y su fusil de asalto

-Pan comido, ¿No, marroncito?- Preguntó M dirigiéndose a Zuma

-Supongo- Dijo Zuma – Solo quiero que todos salgamos vivos, lo demás no me importa- Pidió Zuma terminando de preparar su arma

-Ahí llegan los otros dos- Dijo M mirando a Chase y a Connor

-Buenos días- Dijo Chase

-Al grano- Dijo Connor sacando un mapa de su traje

Era un mapa del bosque y los alrededores, parecía viejo por el papel gastado, pero era lo que pudieron conseguir, tenía varios círculos marcados en color rojo en ubicaciones estratégicas

-Aquí nos reuniremos con el segador de ayer, dice tener información sobre el puesto- Indicó Connor señalando un pequeño círculo rojo

-Este es el puesto, debería haber poca resistencia, mas o menos cinco guardias, pero está la posibilidad de que pidan refuerzos, así que si es posible mantengamos el silencio y el factor sorpresa, atacarlos por sorpresa y luego colocar las cargas en el blindado ligero que está fuera del puesto de guardia, lo intentan reparar así que ni nos tenemos que preocupar por moverlo o por los cañones, luego de eso robamos los chalecos y armas que podamos, así que intenten disparar a la cabeza o neutralizarlos con cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Entendido?- Preguntó Connor al repasar el plan

-¿La vuelta? ¿Cómo volveremos?- Preguntó Zuma

-Buena pregunta, el segador dejó una furgoneta aquí, es de una empresa de preservación ambiental así que no debería levantar sospechas- Explicó Connor

-¿Y si se pone feo?- Preguntó Chase

-¿Tienes una AK? Bien, úsala si se pone feo- Dijo Connor

-¿Listos? Manos a la obra- Dijo Connor acelerando el vehículo

No se medió palabra hasta llegar al puesto, pero todos sabían que esto era una declaración de que Sweetie tenía un enemigo que estaba por emerger de la nada y que le plantaría cara o moriría en el intento


	5. Golpe furtivo

-Chicos...sé que apenas nos conocemos, que todavía no estamos lo suficientemente afianzados como para que les diga esto pero espero que todos aquí sepamos que esto es una declaratoria de guerra a las autoridades y a la realeza, seremos buscados y tendremos que cambiar nuestro estilo de vida, y les diré algo, por más simple que parezca cada combate puede ser el último, y además se que todos aquí tenemos un motivo personal para luchar, no les pido que lo digan ahora, pero los secretos no traen nada bueno en ningún equipo- Dijo Connor, teniendo en cuenta experiencias personales e intentando poner a todo el mundo al tanto de lo que pasaría

-Lo sabemos...- Dijo Zuma, nervioso por lo que estaba por pasar, sabiendo que su vida cambiaría muchísimo en cuestión de poco tiempo -Por cierto ¿El segador no se debería haber encontrado con nosotros ya?- Preguntó Zuma, un poco extrañado de que Rocky todavía no había aparecido

Todos se miraron, sin el segador casi no tenían información del puesto de avanzada y no sabrían como atacar, pero para su suerte se escucharon unos golpes en el costado del vehículo que indicaban la presencia del no tan misterioso segador, el grupo bajó del vehículo y se reunió con este individuo

-Bien, no tengo ganas de cháchara así vayamos directos al grano- Dijo el segador, un poco agresivo por lo que pasaría -Deben haber como 5 guardias en el puesto, no pude entrar a la carpa así que no se la cantidad exacta, pero están tranquilos y si hacemos esto con sigilo podremos llevarnos el equipamiento para los nuestros, además, uno de ellos debe poder pedir refuerzos, así que tenemos que tener cuidado con esto, ¿Preguntas?- Explicó el segador, ahora empuñando su fusil de larga distancia para apoyar desde lejos

-¿Son solo guardias? ¿No tienen ningún vehículo o algo?- Preguntó Chase, preocupado por la posibilidad de que hubiera un vehículo de guerra en el lugar

-Bueno, tienen un tanque- Dijo el segador Rocky sin preocuparse mucho -Pero lo están reparando así que si nos apuramos podremos reventarlo sin problemas- Explicó Rocky sin preocuparse mucho y aliviando a sus compañeros

-Si solo son cinco y están tranquilos podríamos dividir entre un equipo de asalto furtivo y que el resto esperen a si las cosas se ponen feas- Propuso Connor, teniendo en cuenta que el estaba entrenado para hacer las cosas de forma sigilosa

-Tienes razón- Dijo Rocky mirando a Zuma -Que el lobo, Chase y el tipo este vayan al puesto, Zuma, tú te quedas aquí- Indicó el segador, todos asintieron y se dirigieron al puesto de avanzada

Un rato más tarde, los rebeldes se preparaban para atacar el puesto, Rocky y Zuma conversaban acerca de cosas irrelevantes pero al segador se le ocurrió hacer una importante pregunta

-¿Vaquero o perrito?- Preguntó el segador todavía con la vista en los rebeldes, que estaban por atacar el puesto -Vamos, contesta... quiero saber- Dijo Rocky, intentando acariciar a Zuma con una de sus patas traseras, llegando a alcanzarlo

-Ehh, ¿Perrito?- Dijo Zuma, nervioso por el tacto de Rocky, el mestizo se rió de forma pícara y baja

-Bien, ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?- Preguntó Rocky ,levantando su cola y revelándose, todavía sin quitar la vista de los rebeldes

-Me gustaría pero... tenemos una misión- Dijo Zuma, nervioso por la propuesta del mestizo, que bajó la cola al escuchar eso

-Me alegra que seas responsable- Dijo Rocky, aunque parecía decepcionado por la actitud de Zuma, sabía que el labrador hacía lo correcto en negarse, así que solo suspiró y se centró en servir de francotirador para los rebeldes

Una vez en el puesto de avanzada, Connor tomó la iniciativa entrando de forma sigilosa con su cuchillo y su pistola silenciada para escabullirse por el puesto, buscando información o algo por estilo que pudiera servir, el lobo seguía moviéndose con una agilidad y cautela muy practicadas y pulidas a lo largo de los años, y así, encontró un mapa con archivo de inteligencia en una de las carpas del puesto de avanzada, el lobo tomó su escáner que traía desde su patria y rápidamente le tomó fotos a todo lo que pudo tomar sin mover mucho para no llamar la atención

-Podría servir para luego- Dijo Connor, ignorando que esos archivos eran algo que le podrían cambiar la vida, pero ya los leería luego, ahora ya habiendo cumplido su parte regresó con el grupo

-Bien, conseguí inteligencia y logré armarles un mapa del lugar- Dijo Connor, luego se dispuso a dibujar en la tierra un mapa del puesto de avanzada

Una vez dibujado el prolijo mapa en la tierra Connor indicó donde estaba cada guardia

-Uno en la torre, esté será el complicado así que o nos encargamos del resto que están en tierra rápidamente o nos lo llevamos a él primero... recomendaría un ataque rápido y silencioso a los dos que están reparando el tanque para luego llevarnos al de la torre, ya me encargué de un bello durmiente que estaba en una carpa, así que solo sería noquear a los del tanque por el equipamiento y luego el de la torre... aunque nos estaría faltando uno- Indicó Connor, mientras explicaba el mapa dibujado en la tierra

-Bien, yo iré por los del tanque y que M se encargue del de la torre, tengamos cuidado por si el que falta aparece- Dijo Chase, preparando un cuchillo para hacer un rápido ataque

Una vez en posición, Chase se escondió en un arbusto, aprovechando que los sopletes y herramientas hacían mucho ruido para preparar su estrategia y hacer su movida, Chase tomó una piedra que había en el suelo y la lanzó contra el tanque averiado, aprovechando que solo uno de los guardias lo escucharía por el ruido de las herramientas, el guardia que notó el impacto miró una marca en la pintura que recién había tratado, dejó el soplete y se movió a ver, quedando convenientemente posicionado para que Chase le lanzara el cuchillo y que con un limpio impacto le quitara la vida en ese momento, luego rápidamente se movió a recoger su cuchillo y velozmente escondió el cadáver en el arbusto

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó el otro ingeniero al notar un poco de ruido proveniente de donde estaba su compañero, paró el uso del soplete luego notó que alguien respiraba detrás de él y volteó aterrado por lo que veía

-Creo que te dijo buenas noches- Dijo Chase estrellando la cabeza del ingeniero contra el vehículo y dejándolo sin conocimiento al momento del impacto, en eso Chase se dispuso colocar los explosivos en el vehículo, preparado para reventarlo

-Aunque ese chaleco puede servir- Pensó Chase, luego le quitó el chaleco al ingeniero y vio a su compañero enmascarado bajar de la torre de vigilancia mientras cargaba a un soldado al bajar de la torre, luego lo tiró sin mucho interés a una de las barricadas y miró como Chase lo miraba, ambos cortaron el contacto visual

-Te tengo... basura imperial- Dijo Rocky desde su lugar de francotirador, avistando al soldado que faltaba en el puesto de avanzada, preparado para efectuar su disparo sobre el objetivo

Con un disparo perfecto y en el blanco, el mestizo le acertó en la frente al desprevenido soldado que cayó a como dos metros de donde estaba parado por el impacto del calibre del fusil de Rocky

-¡Avísale a tu reina que estoy de camino!- Exclamó Rocky luego de acertar el disparo y tirar de la palanca del rifle con una furia que asustó un poco a Zuma, que se replanteaba el pensar que Rocky realmente estaba bien de la cabeza luego de lo que había pasado hace un tiempo, un rato después Zuma y Rocky bajaron a buscar el vehículo de huida antes de que sucediera algo más

Una camioneta de guarda bosques se arrimó al lugar donde los rebeldes estaban dando su golpe furtivo, Eran Zuma Y Rocky que preparaban el vehículo de huída para los asaltantes, que ahora caminaban lentamente con el puesto de avanzada a sus espaldas, Chase accionó los explosivos y el vehículo reventó y con la gran explosión dañó buena parte del puesto de avanzada, lo suficiente como para dejar inutilizable el lugar y permitirle descansar tranquilos a los rebeldes, sabiendo que ahora no corrían riesgo de ser encontrados

Una vez cerca del refugio, M decidió romper el silencio que había en el transporte para celebrar haber logrado salir de allí con vida por más sencilla que hubiera sido la cosa

-¡Lo logramos! -Exclamó alegremente el enmascarado, pero por la alegría se dio la cabeza contra el techo y Connor, que estaba al lado, se rió un poco, los demás acompañaron en la risa en señal de que a pesar que ahora fueran enemigo públicos, sabían que esto al menos había salido bien y con su alegría se indicaban que podían ir por muchos y más grandes éxitos si se lo proponían

Entre la euforia por el éxito, Rocky aprovechó para besar rápidamente a Zuma, que intentó corresponder pero solo dijo ''Más tarde'' y volvió a quitarle las ganas a Rocky, que solo se separó y miró por la ventana

Ya una vez dentro, los rebeldes se extrañaron un poco que no había mucha gente dentro de la entrada al búnker, en ese momento volvieron a preparar las armas y a moverse para investigar la zona, sabiendo que esto no era normal

-¡Oigan! - Exclamó Everest a lo lejos, apenas se le veía con las luces apagadas, pero los caninos lograron identificarla con el olfato y ubicarla -¡Lo siento por asustarlos! ¡No esperábamos que volvieran tan pronto así que empezamos el mantenimiento del búnker!- Exclamó Everest a lo lejos, aliviando a los rebeldes que suspiraron y bajaron las armas

Un rato más tarde, Connor y Chase habían vuelto a los dormitorios, allí Skye estaba dormida abrazando a una almohada y algo se movía y temblaba en la cama de Connor, los dos machos se miraron y en ese momento los cachorros de Chase, Collin y Cassandra salieron de debajo de la cama de Chase y se tiraron encima de su padre que cayó desprevenido al suelo

Connor miró esta tierna escena y se alegró por la situación de Chase, le sonrió y se dispuso a ver qué era eso que temblaba en su cama

Clover había llorado desde que Connor había partido, no había parado desde entonces y aún seguía sollozando por la posibilidad de volverlo a perder, pero él estaba allí y se acostó junto a ella para intentar calmarla, ella solo respondió con un sollozo leve y ahora se disponía a parar de llorar, sabiendo que su pareja estaba bien, pero también recordando que debía decirle algo muy importante antes de que fuera tarde


	6. Problema y confesiones

-Connor... quiero decirte algo- Dijo la loba, que se escuchaba triste y arrepentida por todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes de llegar a la rebelión, por dudosa que sea su participación, ella no parecía ni muy pegada a la causa, pero tampoco parecía como una infiltrada, por más que en realidad si lo fuese, Connor suspiró, estaba cansado pero se notaba que eso que su pareja le quería decir era importante

-Bueno... sabes que no me gusta que me dejes esperando... dime- Dijo el lobo mientras abrazaba a la loba por la espalda, ella solo intentó hacer que aquello que quería decir sea lo más digerible posible, así que buscó una forma de explicarlo sin que fuera demasiado fuerte de escuchar

-Connor... ¿Recuerdas que antes del atentado... tu y yo habíamos ido a un pequeño bar que había cerca de la central?- Preguntó Clover, Connor recordó a detalle aquella noche, notándose un tanto contento por las memorias

-¿Cuando nos tomamos hasta el agua de los floreros? Si... lo recuerdo, ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Quieres repetirlo?- Dijo el lobo notándose alegre, dificultándole a la loba dar la noticia que Connor debía saber

-No... ¿Pero recuerdas que nos fuimos a mi dormitorio y allí te pregunte si querías dormir conmigo?- Preguntó la loba notándose afligida, Connor también recordó eso, pero no sabía porque la loba quería recordárselo

-Si... nos sancionaron por ''Perturbar el sueño de los demás agentes''... Jeje, no sabía que tus gemidos se escucharan desde tan lejos- Dijo el lobo riéndose un poco, la loba solo comenzó a llorar levemente, notando que Connor no se tomaba enserio el intento de confesión de la loba -Está bien... dime, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Connor, la loba cesó de llorar, y lo que vino a continuación preocupó muchísimo a Connor

-Bueno... No nos cuidamos y... Connor... tuve un hijo y... tu eres su padre- Dijo la loba, ya comenzando a llorar por haber recordado su situación, Connor, por su parte, comenzó a temblar levemente, perdiendo aquella alegría que llevaba hasta hace un momento, notándose, preocupado y con la duda de que le había pasado, teniendo en cuenta que Clover no había llegado con su cachorro al punto de encuentro de hace unos días

-Pero.. ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el lobo preocupado, provocando que la loba solo llorara más y más, notándose que no quería seguir hablando de esto, el temblor Connor comenzó a intensificarse, casi llegando al punto que él también llorara, pero se contenía para evitar que ella llorara más, pero realmente necesitaba saber que había pasado con su hijo, en caso de que sea verdad

-¿Por qué… me lo ocultaste?- Preguntó Connor herido por qué Clover le haya ocultado lo que debía haberle dicho hace mucho

-Pensé que… no querías saber de mí… luego del atentado te graduaste en otro lado… y yo abandoné… me mudé aquí porque quería… olvidarte pero… aún así no pude hacerlo y… empezó este caos y no sé cómo pero… se llevaron a Piers… Connor no sé dónde está, créeme por favor- Lloró la loba, aferrándose a una cobija, pensando que su pareja ya no quería estar con ella

Pero Connor la abrazó más fuerte, el hubiera preferido no tener que escuchar todo eso, y seguía con la duda de si era verdad, pero ahora que lo sabía, lo iba a buscar, costara lo que le costara

-¿Estás enojado?- Preguntó Clover asustada

-No- Dijo Connor, sonando un poco distinto a su tono habitual, intentando cortar la conversación antes de que se pelearan otra vez -Pero… necesito pensar… y si tienes algo más que me estés escondiendo dímelo ahora- Pidió el lobo, que ya se notaba quebrado por la noticia y por el hecho de que su amor le guardara más secretos, solo queriendo aclarar todo

-No, no te guardo nada- Mintió la loba, sabiendo que si revelaba que ella era una infiltrada ya su relación se acabaría y de seguro los rebeldes le harían cosas feas… muy feas, ella sólo intentó dormir, sabiendo que Connor quería lo mismo

Al otro día, Chase había sido el primero en levantarse, habiendo escuchado la conversación de Connor y Clover, se había sentado a pensar en que el debería cuidar a su familia si quería mantenerla unida, y así marchó a ver si Marshall estaba en su consultorio improvisado, para poder hablar de todo lo que pasó mientras estuvieron separados

-¡Chase!- Llamó el dálmata desde el comedor, con la boca medio llena sonaba un poco gracioso, pero aún así quería evitar que Chase caminara más de lo necesario, así que ambos se reunieron allí

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- Dijo Marshall, ahora sonando serio, como si eso que debía decirle a Chase fuera urgente

-¿Buenos días?- Preguntó Chase un poco sorprendido por la falta de saludo de Marshall, que parecía nervioso, como si tuviera que contar algo urgente

-Ok... Buenos días- Dijo Marshall suspirando para intentar calmarse-Pero debemos hablar de algo importante... ¿Skye está bien?- Preguntó el dálmata preocupado por el estado de su amiga, que había revisado hace poco

-En realidad, si ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Chase, Marshall volvió a suspirar, y le mostró un papel a Chase, logrando que el pastor alemán se sorprendiera un poco -¿Desnutrición? Marshall... ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Chase al leer el papel, Marshall comió un poco de lo que estaba comiendo y dijo:

-Ella tiene que empezar a comer bien, se lo dije, pero sigue diciendo que su prioridad son sus cachorros y no entiende que ella también lo necesita- Explicó Marshall, Chase recordó el estado en que estaba Skye desde que la volvió a ver, notando que la Cockapoo estaba más delgada de lo normal, el pastor pensó, teniendo en cuenta que lo que decía Marshall era cierto, y se notaba en las actitudes de Skye, quién siempre dejaba su comida para los cachorros, o que a veces despertaba en la noche para comprobar que sus hijos estuvieran bien

-Sabes.. tienes razón... no pensé que lo de Skye fuera grave... pero le pediré que coma- Dijo Chase, sonando triste por la noticia que Marshall le había dado -Oye, ¿Sabías lo de la loba? - Preguntó Chase, Marshall lo miró confundido por lo que Chase dijo

-No.. dijo, le hice las pruebas físicas que le hacemos a todos, pero no noté nada raro- Dijo Marshall, recordando a Clover, pero sin recordad nada extraño en ella

-No, no es eso, ayer la escuché hablar con Connor y ella dijo que tenía un hijo pero no sabía dónde estaba- Dijo Chase, Marshall se sorprendió un poco, pero vio a Tracker acercarse y ambos cesaron la conversación al notar al chihuahua preocupado

-Hi guys- Dijo Tracker un poco preocupado, se sentó junto a Chase y Marshall y de apuro dijo algo que preocupó también a los otros dos -Oigan, no debería decirles pero creo que tenemos una infiltrada- Murmuró Tracker. Chase y Marshall lo miraron preocupados y confundidos

-¿Ya? Apenas dimos un golpe- Preguntó Chase, en ese momento Rocky y Zuma se aproximaron, acercándose para hablar de exactamente lo mismo que estaban hablando

-El chihuahua tiene razón- Dijo Rocky con su máscara puesta, luego se la quitó y se sentó junto al resto, Zuma también se sentó, el labrador era el más asustado entre todos, teniendo en cuenta que si había una infiltrada los encontrarían rápido y eso no terminaría bien -Sabemos que es una hembra o mujer, y que hizo una llamada desde el salón de entrenamiento pero no sabemos a quién llamaba o cuanta información les dio- Explicó Rocky

-¿Entonces... debemos interrogar a todas las hembras y mujeres? ... serían unas pocas, no debería tardar- Dijo Marshall pensando que hacer

-Debemos actuar rápido, los segadores notamos un ataque en un campamento de los lobos de cristal, fue una represalia... no quedó nada sin arrasar en el campamento- Dijo Rocky mostrando unas imágenes de un parque de caravanas cercano, o bueno, lo poco que quedaba de él, todos miraron muy sorprendidos, incluso Connor, que había llegado hace nada y nadie lo había notado

-Artillería, huellas de vehículos pesados y mucho fuego y sangre... ok, veo que no les gusta que rompan sus cosas, ¿A alguien le interesa saber lo curioso de todo esto?- Preguntó Connor mostrando un micrófono espía que estaba destrozado por un disparo -Esto es lo poco que quedó de un micrófono que instalé en la sala de entrenamiento, pero recuperé parte de la grabación, está tan hecha mierda que no llego a distinguir la voz pero en resumen le dio las coordenadas de ese campamento, ¿Y saben qué? El que mandó a la infiltrada quiere saber nuestras coordenadas... pero la infiltrada se negó y hasta ahí llega lo que recuperé, lo demás está dañado - Dijo Connor, los demás lo miraron y escucharon la cinta

 _ **(Grabación)**_

-Esas son las coordenadas de un campamento cercano... no te daré las de aquí hasta que no tenga una forma de estar segura si puedo confiar en ti- Dijo la infiltrada

-Agradezco que colabores... y tranquila, se que quieres verlo, y pronto podrás... pero antes quiero saber donde están los que asaltaron el campamento y robaron los documentos- Dijo otra voz, que tampoco se distinguía

-Antes quiero saber si está bien- Dijo la infiltrada, luego se escuchó estática y Connor apagó el dispositivo de grabación

-¿Que está bien?- Preguntó Zuma -¿Qué cosa debe estar bien?- Preguntó el labrador confundido por la grabación

-No lo sabemos, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo y si alguien me quiere acompañar bienvenido sea, empezaré con Clover y luego veo a quién le pregunto, ¿Si?- Dijo Connor, proponiéndose a encontrar a la infiltrada, Rocky se le acercó

-Te acompañaré, no quiero que te ablandes porque ella sea tu novia- Dijo el segador Rocky, Connor suspiró y ambos caminaron a buscar a Clover

-Tranquilo, se cómo hacer un interrogatorio, pero si quieres ven- Dijo Connor -Aunque no lo haré ahora, ¿Sabes? Prefiero preguntarle cuando esté despierta, interrogar a alguien que está sin dormir no llega a ningún lado- Dijo Connor buscándose una excusa para no despertar a Clover, Rocky asintió en comprensión pero tenía que hacer otra pregunta

-No soy muy de pedir ayuda, pero Zuma habla muy bien de ti y quería preguntarte que hicieron estos dos años- Dijo Rocky, Connor lo escuchó y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro

-Bueno, digamos que me salvó la vida y de allí empezamos a robar juntos, ya sabes, a él lo buscaba el estado y yo por mi misión aquí no puedo andar haciendo las cosas de forma legal- Dijo Connor, Rocky escuchó esto, y se sorprendió un poco

-¿Te salvó la vida?- Preguntó Rocky, queriendo saber cómo Zuma había logrado eso

-Larga historia... pero veo que quieres escucharla, así que...- Dijo Connor, ambos se sentaron y allí Connor se preparó para explicar que había pasado


End file.
